Eres Mía
by chibichibi Twilighter Greyssed
Summary: Eres Mía
1. Chapter 1

Declamer: La trama de la historia es completamente de mi autoría, unos cuantos personajes sonlos personajes son de la señora Stephenie Meyer y los otras son de la señora Erika.

Les traigo un fic cortito combinado entre los personajes de 50 sombras de Grey y Crepúsculo.

ERES MIA

-Tengo que irme-dijo levantándose de la cama y llevándose con ella la sabana, dejandome completamente desnudo sobre la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunte con fingida curiosidad

Se giro quedando frente amí, me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y luego me fulminó con la mirada.

-Ayer te dije que iría con la madre de Edward a seleccionar el banquete para la boda.

-Si llegas con media hora de retraso no creo que Esme se enoje-dije jalando la sabana y dejándola desnuda.

-¡Grey!-solto una sonora carcajada-. Tengo que irme, enserio.

- Tendremos sexo salvaje-propuse. Sonreí mmaliciosamente. Tenía un plan y lo estaba llegando acabo, sabía que ella no se negaría.

-Tu propuesta es tentadora- dijo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios mientras colocaba el dedo pulgar e índice en su barbilla y se daba pequeños golpesitos como si entubiera pensandolo sea rápido- cedió.

Sonreí en respuesta. Verdaderamente estaba loco por esta mujer. No sabía que métodos había utilizado para tenerme de aquella manera. La tumbe sobre la cama y me coloque encima de ella. Bese sus labios, baje a su cuello, a sus pechos y luego por su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

-¡Oh, si!-dijo entre suspiros.

-¿Te gusta nena?

-Me encanta. No pares Grey.

-No pienso hacerlo nena- musite entre sus piernas. Lami la parte inferior de su muslo, ella se estremeio como una hoja. Entonces lamí su dulce coño. Ella apreto los muslos alrededor de mí cabeza, atrayendome mas a su coño rosado. Por mi parte segui lamiendo, succionando y mordiusqueando; disfrutanto del increíble sabor.

-Estoy cerca-dijo entre gruñidos. Entonces me detuve.-No pares-Protesto.

Me levante de entre sus piernas y comencé a recojer mi ropa.

-¿por..porqué no acabaste Grey?-pregunto molesta.

-Tengo que ir al trabajo-dije indiferente.

-¡¿Pero qué mierdas?!-grito.

Deje lo que estaba haciendo, me gire quedando frente a ella y la encare.

-Se me hace tarde.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?

Me encogí de hombro y seguí vistiéndome.

-Necesito una respuesta Grey.

La mire a los ojos, ella hizo lo mismo.

-Te veo en fin de semana en mi departamento-dije colocandome por último el saco y acomodandome la corbata. Camine hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrí listo para salir.

-¡Vete a la mierda Grey! -grito mientras yo cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

Sonreí mientras ella gritaba a mis espaldas. Mi plan había salido a la perfección.

Este fic lo estaré actualizando cada dos días, así que nos vemos dentro de poquito. Los demás fics estarán actualizados. cada dos semanas.

©©T×G™


	2. Chapter 2

Declamer: La trama de la historia es completamente de mi autoría. unos cuantos personajes son de la señora Stephenie Meyer y los otras son de la señora Erika.

ERES MÍA

Captítulo: 2

* * *

Me dirige al trabajo. Al llegar a mi oficina mí secretaria rápidamente me recibió entregándome todos los recados que habían llegado durante mi ausencia.

-S-señor Grey-dijo nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Hanna?

-Una mujer ha llamado y le ha dejado un recado obseno... Yo...yo, no iba a tomar el recado, pero dijo que si no lo tomaba habria problemas y yo...-La mujer estaba demaciado nerviosa.

¿Te dijo su nombre?

Hanna negó con la cabeza.-pregunte y dijo que usted sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Dame el recado, yo me encargo.-tendi la mano para que me entregara aquel papel que tenia el dichoso recado que a Hanna la tenía muy nerviosa. Hanna vacilo un poco y después me entrego una hoja blanca. Baje la vista y leí.

"Maldito desgraciado, si piensas qué soy tu puta, estas malditamente equivocado".

No había duda de había sido ella. Mire a Hanna con una ceja levantada.

-S-señor yo...-comenzo a disculparse.

-¿Te dijo algo más?-Pregunte sin dejarla acabar lo que tenia que decirme. Hanna asintió.

-D-Dijo que la próxima vez que le haga lo..lo que le hizo, le cortara.. las pelotas. Pero dijo que eso no lo anotara y que se lo dijera personalmente-se excusó.

Sonreí al imaginar a la furiosa Anastasia llamar a mí secretaria y dejar aquel mensaje. No había duda que estaba muy encabronada por como la había dejado.

-Yo me encargo. Puedes volver al trabajo.

Hanna asintio energéticamente y se marchó a sus labores.

Gran parte del día me la pase pensando en ella, en la forma en la que se retorica mientras pasaba mi lengua sobre su sexo. Demonios. Pensar en de aquella forma hacia mi polla tuviera vida propia. Joder, Estoy tan malditamente atraído con esa mujer de cabello. castaño, ojos azules, tez blanca y buenas curvas que no me importa que sea la prometida de uno de mis primos. Sacudi la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos que estaban viniendo. a mi. Me recline en la silla de cuero y después saque el teléfono. Iba a llamarle. Marque su numero y espere a que me respondiera. No lo hizo, Entonces le deje un mensaje.

" Te veo en mi departamento a las ocho. Se puntual nena"

Colgué y me guarde el teléfono en el bolsillo interior de saco. Me levante de la silla y salí de mi oficina. Camine por los pasillos de la empresa y para mi sorpresa me encontré con Edward.

-Grey-saludo con sequedad.

-Cullen-resondí a su su saludo. A pesar de que eramos parientes cercanos, nuestra relación era distante. Yo no era de su agrado y el tampoco era del mío, mucho menos ahora. Sin decir nada más continuó con su camino a donde quisiera que se dirigiera.

* * *

.

¿Qué les parece? Los contrincantes ya aparecieron en el fic. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Este fic lo estaré actualizando diariamente o cada dos días. Sí es que leen mis otras historias, esas estarán actualizadas cada dos semanas.

Nos vemos.

©©T×G™


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: La trama de la historia es completamente de mi autoría Unos

cuantos personajes son de la señora Stephenie Meyer y los otras son de la

señora E. L. James

* * *

ERES MÍA

Capítulo : 3

Mire a Hanna. Ella me devolvió la mirada. Inmediatamente se levanto de su lugar.

-¿Necesita algo señor Grey?

Negué con la cabeza. Mi mirada se poso en el camino por el cual Edward se

había marchado.

-No. Puedes marcharte a casa-dije sin mirarla.

-Gracias señor-dijo la mujer.

Mire mi reloj de mano y cheque la hora: eran las siete de la tarde. Gire sobre mis talones y me dirige a mi oficina para recojer mis cosas y marcharme al departamento. Había sido un día malditamente largo.

.

.

.

Estaba por salir de la empresa cuando escuche la voz de Carlisle a mis espaldas.

-¡Christian!

Gire solo mi cabeza para poder ver por que motivo me llamaba. Seguro que era para para preguntarme o decirme alguna clase de mierda-Y tenía razó en compañía de Edward.

-¿Sí?-dije girando todo mi cuerpo para quedar frente a ellos. Carlisle no soltó ninguna palabra hasta que él y su enjendro quedaron a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

-Como no asististe a la junta de esta tarde. Le dije a tu padre que en cuanto te viera me encargaría de avisarte la decisión que tomaron la junta directiva.

Tenía razón. Había faltado a esa junta por motivo a que me había encargado de algunos de los proveedores que nos proporcionaban materias primas para la elaboración de algunos de nuestros productos.

Asenti con la cabeza.

-¿Y mi padre?-pregunte. ¿Porqué demonios me tenía que decir Carlisle la elección de la junta?

- Carrick y Grace han salido de viaje, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Demonios, había olvidado el viaje que harían mis padres a Marruecos por motivo a su aniversario.

-¿Y cuál decisión que tomó la junta?-pregunté.

Carlisle esbozo una sonrisita de satisfacción. Sabia que era algo que me perjudicaba. Lo deduje por la forma en la que cuadraba los hombros y se acomodaba el saco de su traje.

-Edward sera quien se encargue de nuestros proveedores mayoritaros y el

encargado de la exportación de nuestros productos al mercado extranjero.

Cuando Carlisle por fin acabo su verborrea sonrió ampliamente en dirección a su hijo. No quise mirar en su dirección porque no me iba a poder contener mi furia y acabaría golpeando a Carlisle y a su enjendro. No dije nada solo me limite a asentir un par de veces y trate de parecer que no me importara. No le daría gusto de verme molesto por la noticia. Ya me ocuparía después de decirle a Carrick un par de cosas.

-Bueno, eso es todo por el momento-dijo-. Vamos hijo.-Se giraron y se marcharon. Apreté las manos en puños y apreté los dientes. Tenía ganas de moler a alguien golpes para descargar la furia. Gire sobre mis talones y salí lo más rápido que pude de la empresa. Maneje lo más rápidamente que pude al departamento. Mi furia crecía cada vez que recordaba las palabras de la maldita escoria de Carlisle. Sabía que le alegraba que su pequeño pedaso de mierda estuviera arriba de mí. Siempre fue así. Siempre Edward y yo competiamos para ver quien era el mejor:

Competiamos para ver quien tenía el mejor juguete, la mejor novia, el mejor coche, entre otras cosas. Aparque el carro en el estacionamiento del edificio. Salí del coche y fui al departamento. Cuando llegue fui directo al gimnasio donde tenía el costal de boxeo.

* * *

Gracias aquellas personitas que me están dando una oportunidad con esta

historia.

©©T×G™


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: La trama de la historia es completamente de mi autoría Unos

cuantos personajes son de la señora Stephenie Meyer y los otros son de la

señora E. L. James.

* * *

Buenas madrugadas. les traigo cap denesta historia, espero sea de su agrado

Capítulo: 4

* * *

ERES MÍA

Golpeé con todas mis fuerzas aquel costal de boxeo sin parar. La rabia que tenía no cedía solo con golpear aquel objeto unanime. Tenía ganas de golpear a alguien que de verdad sintiera, que se quejara de dolor cuando mis puños tocaran su rostro. La imagen de Edward y Carlisle inundaban mis pensamientos en esos momentos. Seguí golpeando el costal de boxeo hasta que mis manos no pudieron más.

El timbre del departamento se hace sonar impaciente. Arrastro los pies hacia la puerta y la abro esperando ver a Ana. Pero para mi desgracia es la fastidiosa de mi hermana.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? -digo seriamente. Se supone que estaba en algunos de sus cursos en Londres.

Me mira de arriba a bajo, inspeccionando mi aspecto. En acto reflejo, meto las manos en las bolsas de los costados de el pantalón para que la fastidiosa Mía no haga un escandalo. No me apetece ser presente de unos de sus espectáculos.

-¡Vine a saludarte!-dice mirandomea a los ojos y dándome una sonrisa-. He llegado esta tarde de Londres. Te llame pero no contestabas el teléfono, así que he pensado que seria bueno venir a invitarte a cenar.¿ Puedo pasar?- pregunta alzándose de puntas, mirando hacia el interior del departamento. No tengo más opción que dejarla pasar. Me hago a un lado y ella pasa por un lado mrío. Mía se adentra y va a unos de los sofá a tomar asiento.

-¿Aceptas mi invitación o, tienes otros planes hermanito?

Voy a contestar que tengo planes, pero mi teléfono suena con tono de mensaje y voy a cogerlo para ver de quién se trata. Es Ana diciéndome que no va a poder venir porque tiene un compromiso con Edward. Algo caliente se aloja en mi nuca, y estoy furioso de solo pensar en Ana y Edward juntos. El simple hecho de que Edward coloque sus manos en Ana me pone puramente furioso. " Solo hasta la boda" la voz de Ana resuena en mi cabeza, y maldigo en silencio. Recuerdo nuestro trato era de "solo follar hasta que llegara la boda de ella y el estupido de Edward". Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con Mía, ella esta enviando un texto. Por suerte logro calmarme un poco.

-Por lo que veo, tienes planes para esta noche ¿Cierto? Bueno...tendré que cenar sola-dice esto ultimo como chantaje. La fulminó con la mirada y ella sonríe.

-Te esperare, no tardes.

La miro y digo:

-No quiero repetirtelo. No toques nada.

-Ok. No lo haré. Ve a darte a ducha, no tardes-dice.

.

.

.

.

Media hora más tarde salgo de mi habitación y voy a donde he dejado a

Mía, ella esta hablando desde su celular. En cuanto me ve que estoy cercas, se despide y cuelga.

-¿Estás listo hermanito?-dice con emoción.

Asiento.

.

.

.

.

Estamos en camino hacia el restaurante. Mía se gira sobre su asiento para mirarme.

-He invitado a una amiga.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-¿A, sí?¿Quién?-digo sin interés. No me importa a quien invito.

-Isabella Swan, ¿la recuerdas?

¿Como olvidar aquella mujer? Si ella había sido mi tormento personal hace un año atrás cuando trabajaba como la asistente de mi padre. Isabella Swan hacia ponerme duro con tan solo ver como su trasero se movía al caminar . Pero lamentablemente en la empresa existía la ley de la no cofraternización entre empleado/empleado o Empleado\jefe , así que no pude follar con ella hasta que hace ocho meses ella salio de la empresa por voluntad propia. Pero no sin antes follar conmigo. Todavía recordaba sus largas y contorneadas piernas alrededor de mis cadera mientras la follaba salvaje mente. Sacudi la cabeza ante esos pensamientos. Solo esperaba que no siguiera usando aquellas faldas de lápiz y aquellos zapatos de tacón... sacudí la cabeza nuevamente y me concentre en la conversacción que estaba llevando acabo con Mía.

-La recuerdo-dije.

-Isabella nos encontrara allá

-Mmm- mascullé.

En lo que resta al trayecto al restaurante se hace un silencio relajante. Me extraña un poco por que Mía es una cacatua parlanchina. Desvío un poco la mirada de la carretera y miro de reojo,. Ella esta buscando algo dentro de su bolso. Estira la mano y enciende la luz que e encuentra en el techo del auto.

Ella voltea a verme.

-Necesito retocarme.

Sigo con la vista sobre la carretera. Y escucho el chillido de la cacatúa.

-¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS CHRISTIAN!

* * *

©©T×G™


	5. Chapter 5

SCLAIMER: La trama de la historia es completamente de mi autoría. Unos cuantos personajes son de la señora Stephenie Meyer y los otros personajes son de la señora E.L James.

* * *

ERES MÍA.

capítulo:5

-Deja de gritar- me limito a decir con los dientes apretados.

- ¿Qué te paso en las manos? - pregunta todavía escandalizada.

-No es asunto tuyo.

- Pero, pero...

-No es asunto tuyo - vuelvo a repetir finalizando la conversación. En ese momento llegamos a la entrada del restaurante. La puerta de la cacatúa se abre y ella sale del auto, yo abro la mía y hagg lo mismo. Mía no dice nada más y nos adentramos al local. Él maitrê saluda.

-Buenas noches señor Grey. ¿La mesa de siempre?

-Si, Julían.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la mesa, Julían ayuda a Mía acomodarse en su lugar.

- En unos momentos los atenderán.

-Estamos esperando a alguien -dice Mía a Julian.

Él hombre asiente- Esta bien.-Se retira.

Mía me mira. Y se que tiene ganas de comenzar con un cuestionario - típico de ella.

-Y bien- dice-, ¿ Qué me cuéntashermanito? ¿ hay alguna novedad por aquí? ¿Tiénes pareja? ¿papá y mamá están en el estado? - Mía hace preguntas sin sentido.

Recargo la espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla y la miro.

-Carrick y Grace salieron de vacaciones a Marruecos - digo, evitando el tema de la la pareja.

-Oh, Por Dios, es cierto. No recordaba su aniversario.

.

.

.

Un par de minutos más tarde aparece Julian con una mujer a sus espaldas. Es Bella. Ella usa el mismo tipo de falda que la última vez. Hoy trae una falda negra un dedo debajo de la rodilla que se adapta a sus curvas. Lleva una blusa de seda color azul obscuro que hace resaltar sus rostro palido.

Mía gira la cabeza y suelta un chillido estridente de emoción mientras se levanta de su lugar.

-¡Llegaste!.

-Por Dios Mía, no seas exagerada.

Se dan un abrazo y Julian ayuda a Mía a sentarse de nuevo y yo me levantó y me dispongo a ayudar a Bella.

-Hola- me saluda.

-Hola - contestó . Con un brazo la tomo de la cintura, la halo despacio hacercamdola amí, y beso su mejilla. Ella se sorprende, pero corresponde a mi saludo. Me alejo de ella y le doy una sonrisa torcida. Después la ayudo a sentarse.

.

.

.

.

La cena en compañía de Isabella transcurre tranquilamente. Mía y Bella mantien en una conversación gran parte de la cena. Por mi parte solo me limito a mirarlas y contestó algunas veces cuando se me pregunta algo. No sé que pasaba por mi cabeza cuando acepte venir a cenar con Mía. Al termino de la cena salimos del restaurante y caminamos hacia afuera para recoger el coche.

Mía se gira hacia bella.

-¿vienes en tú auto?

-No. Tomare un taxi.

-Oh, no, no. Para nada. Te llevaremos a casa ¿cierto Christian?

-Muchas gracias, pero preferiría tomar un tax...

-Te llevaremos- la interrumpó.

-No quiero incomodar- dice incomoda.

-Vamos.- Mía la toma del brazo y la hala hacia el coche y abre la puerta del copiloto y la obliga a sentarse. Después ella abre la puerta trasera y sube.

Subo al coche y lo enciendo

* * *

Nos vemos mañana.

Gracias por darme una oportunidad, espero que la historia les vaya gustando. Si no, sean tan amables de decírmelo :) Ha y por ultimó quiero darles las gracias por sus rr, seguidores y favoritos.

©©T×G™


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: La trama de la historia es completamente de mi autoría. Unos cuantos personajes son de la señora Stephenie Meyer y los otros personajes son de la señora E.L James.

por allí hubo un error de nombres en el capítulo anterior que ya fue corregido jajajaja XD...Disculpen, pero Alice y Mía son las misma y me equivoqué.. jijijijijii

* * *

Capítulo: 6

ERES MÍA.

Mía quizo que la llevara primero a su departamento; segun ella por que quedaba más cercas. Y por que estaba muy agotada por el viaje. Y ahora me encontraba a solas con Isabellanen medio del tráfico.

Varados en el tráfico, miro a Isabella de reojo, ella luce nerviosa, tanto que tamborilea sus delgados dedos en las rodillas.

-¿Debo preguntarte dónde vives? - digo con un poco de humor para distraerla un poco. Ella me mira y sonríe sosocorrona.

- No a menos de que hayas olvidado donde vivo, ¿Lo olvidaste? - replica con tono divertido.

-Por supuesto que no.- Niego con la cabeza.

- Bueno, es allí donde voy.

-Allá vamos- sonrió.

.

.

.

Un par de minutos después el tráfico se despeja y podemos avanzar. Llegar a su departamento nos toma diez minutos. En cuanto llegamos aparcó frente al edificio donde vive Isabella, ella abre la puerta lista para marcharse.

-¿No hay despedida? - vuelvo apreguntar en forma de juego.

Me mira y sonríe ampliamente, dejandome ver su blanca y perfecta dentadura.

-No - dice.

- ¿Ningún beso de despedida o algo así?

Levanta una ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo te despides? Por lo que sé, soló desapareces por las mañanas.

- ¿ Lo hago?- digo como si no me hubiera dado cuentan de eso.

- Y yo que pensé que solo te interesaban los polvos -ndice con didiversión.

- Puede que haya cambiado de parecer. Creo que me interesas- sigo el juego.

Isabella me fulmina con la mirada.

-Lamento si te enamoraste de mi, pero por mi parte no fue más que un buen polvo y no me apetece nada más. Lo sabias desde el principio -dice tratando de imitar mi tono de voz.

-Touche - digo. Son las mismas palabras que les dego a todas aquellas que quieren una segunda noche conmigo- .¿ Quien te dijo eso?

- Tengo mis contactos Grey. Además la mayoría de la empresa de tu padre lo sabe. Saben de ti y tu polla sociable.

Levanto una ceja interrogativamente.

-Sabes que respeto las normas de la empresa.- Isabella suelta una fuerte carcajada.

-Por Dios Christian- ríe - . Deberías conocer un mejor con las mujeres que te acuestas. Porque deja me decirte un secreto: la mayoría trabajan para "Grey & Cullen" - dice y sale del auto, dejándome sorprendido.

¡Mierda! y yo que pensé que estaba respetando algo por primera vez en mi jodida vida. Sacudo la cabeza y sonrió un poco. No vale pensar en eso. soS cosas del pasado.

Enciendo el coche y me marchó.

Llego a mi departamento y lo primero que hago es ir a la cama, importandome ún comino que aún tenga la ropa puesta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abro los ojos y la claridad me lastima los ojos. Parpadeo varias veces para adaptar la vista a la claridad. Miro el reloj de la mesa de noche y...¡Mierda! son las diez de la mañana y yo todavía sigo durmiendo. Debí haberme ido a la oficina hace más de tres horas a la oficina. Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo y voy a darme una ducha rápida para largarme a la oficina.

En cuanto llego a la empresa voy directo a la oficina para coger los documentos de compra-venta y entregárselos al estupido de Edward, que ahora él el el nuevo visepresidente comercial. Y esplicarle a detalle los contratos.

Entro a la oficina a toda velocidad, Hanna corre detrás de mi para alcanzarme.

-¡ Señor Grey, señor, Grey!

Llego a la oficina y rebusco en mi escritorio los contratos.

-Estoy ocupado, no tengo tiempo.

-Lo sé señor, solo quería avisarle que ya le entregue los contratos de compra-venta al señor Edward.

Me paro en seco.

-¿ A , sí?

- Sí, señor. Hace media hora me pidió que le dijera que se los entregara personalmente usted, pero no llegaba y tapoco contestaba su célular, así que me metí en su oficina y busque los documentos, los encontré y se los entregue. Le dije usted había salido de emergencia...

-Bien hecho.

-Gracias señor. El señor Edward me dijo que le dijera que en cuanto llegara fuera a su oficina para que usted le explicara el contrato.

Me relajo un poco y digo.

-Me salvaste el culo Hanna. Recuerda me que un día de estos te de el día libre.

Hanna se sonroja. No me importa si Cullen se enfada o no porque no le entreguenlosndocumentosnabtiempo, pero teniabquebelojiar a mi secretaria un poco.

-Gracias señor, pero no hace falta, ese es mi trabajo. Estaré en mi escritorio por si le necesita.

La mujer se va y me deja solo. Entonces la idea de marcarle a Carrick y decirle un par de cosas cruza por mi cabeza , quiero gritarle, decirle por que jodidos ha permitido que el bastardo de Edward vava ocupar el puesto que me pertenecia; no solo por derecho, sino por los años que me habia costado llegar hasta allí. Saco mi telefono del bolsillo de mi saco y vy a marcarle.

En la puerta se escuchan un par de golpes.

-Adelante- digo.

Hanna asoma la cabeza.

-El señor Edward lo manda a llamar.

Mierda. Ese jodido Cullen ya empieza a comportarse como " Cagada grada"(1).

-Dile que nseguida voy.-Guardo el teléfono

Hanna se va. Me levanto de la silla y camino hacia la oficina de Cullen para explicarle los contratos. Toco un par de veces la puerta y un "pase" se hace sonar al otro lado de la puerta, abro la puerta y Cullen esta sentado en su escritorio. Para mi sorpresa Ana también esta en la oficina, ella levanta la vista y me dedica una mirada nerviosa, se acomoda en su lugar. La miro disimuladamente y me enfoco en Edward.

-¿Me mandaste a llamar? - digo.

- Sí. -Levanta la carpeta que contiene los contratos.

Tomo asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio.

Ana se remueve en el sillón quenesta a un extremo de la oficina.

.

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

Próximo capítulo tendremos un poco de lemmon

Nos vemos pronto

©©T×G™


End file.
